


电话作战

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: “说吧，发生什么事情啦，居然想起给我打电话了。”
Relationships: Aaron Ramsey/Jack Wilshere





	电话作战

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是2016年写给姬友蛋蛋的生贺。  
> 全文都是煲电话粥，短篇HE一发完结，渣作仅供娱乐23333.

“喂，阿龙吗？好久不见了啊！”

“嗯！是啊！加雷斯，你在马德里过得还好吗？”

“如果我能把西班牙语说得更流利些就更好啦！这里的一切都跟伦敦很不一样呢！我跟你讲，你有机会一定要来找我，我带你去吃好吃的！这里连水果都超好吃的，桃子尤其棒！我几乎每天都能吃上好几个呢！”

“哈哈哈哈，我就知道你会提食物！”

“离开英国怎么能不说说食物呢对吧~”

“对啊！”

“……”

“……”

“说吧，发生什么事情啦，居然想起给我打电话了。”

“诶，你怎么……”

“拜托，阿龙，咱们俩又不是第一天认识。”

“……好吧，你看，这不是学校开放日要到了嘛……”

贝尔伸手翻了下台历，还真是，他都忙忘了。

“还真是，我都给忘了。怎么，有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？”

“额……是这样的，我们班要演话剧。”

“噗……”贝尔一口牛奶全喷了“什么？我没听错吧！阿森纳班今年不出男仆咖啡厅改演话剧了？”

“难以置信吧……”

“那热刺班呢？”

“男仆咖啡厅。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……上帝啊！你们太子爷又跟热刺班起冲突了？”

“嗯……差不多吧。前几天威胁在校外喝多了跟人打赌说：就算把两个班拿手的项目对调一下，我们照样比热刺做得好。然后牛逼已经吹出去了，他那人死要面子你也不是不知道，再加上有人跟着起哄，两班就这么拍板决定了。”

贝尔仿佛能通过话筒想象到拉姆塞在无奈地扶额。

“等等，告诉我，你们要演啥？你不会也演了吧……”

“嗷……”拍脸倒床的声音传了过来。

“要命的事儿就在这儿了，西奥那家伙居然提议演 石中剑！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“笑哭了我可不管你！”

好半天之后，擦去眼角泪水的贝尔终于缓过来一口气说：“这就是给阿龙王子您量身定制的剧吧！”

*注：这里的石中剑是指凯尔特神话传说中，威尔士一方代表亚瑟王在魔法师梅林的帮助下，于处于弱势的战争中，拔出了插在石头中的那把“只有真正的王者才能拔出的”宝剑后击败敌军的故事。由于此传说版本太多，这里就不细说了，感兴趣的亲可以自行百科。本文暂且以BBC电视剧梅林传奇为主。不懂也没关系，贝尔这句话的意思是，阿森纳班里只有阿龙一个威尔士人，来演亚瑟王子最合适不过了，况且咱们阿龙还长得这么帅(´艸｀)

“西奥这家伙……”贝尔听见了咬牙的声音。

“可你要是这么不淡定……梅林不会是你们太子爷演吧？”

“真不幸，你又猜对了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“你要是再笑，我可挂电话了啊！”

“别别别！多有意思啊！哈哈哈……不是，这选角是谁定的，太丧病了！”

“可恶的卢卡斯。”

“怪不得呢！哈哈哈哈哈……”

“嘟嘟嘟嘟……”电话被无情的挂断了。

_**一周后** _

“喂？大王子啊，这回不生气挂我电话了？”

“别叫了！烦死了！”

“怎么？”

“我觉得我这辈子就没见过这样的梅林！他把他那些天杀的魔法都用在耍流氓上了！”

“哦？说来听听~”贝尔咬了一口桃子，不禁微笑起来

“你说放着自己班同学不找，他找人家利物浦班同学当群演，人家忙得都没有时间理他，结果他倒好，把气都撒到自告奋勇来的乔哈特和什琴斯尼头上了！这还不算，作为一个助攻型的小巫师，演起打戏居然比我还来劲！你说说你见过会亲自动手打仗而且剑术比亚瑟还精湛的梅林吗？好吧，除了打斗部分外的排演都不认真去练习什么的也就算了，他还有更混蛋的！我不要演下去了！我要退出！！！”

“所以他到底干了什么啊？”

“他要！他要……他要把最后打完胜仗回卡美洛城堡的那段戏里加上一段吻戏！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……不过这也没什么嘛~说起来，我看梅林传奇的时候，真就觉得最后那里梅林应该吻上去啊！”

“哦天呐！你怎么跟西奥在今天上午说得一模一样！！！”

“你看，群众的眼睛是雪亮的嘛！你们老爷子同意了？”

“我去问了，温格说这事儿不归他管，让我直接跟班长商量就行，还说什么……法国人的浪漫是不拘小节的，简直没谁了。”

“可我记得阿龙你不恐同的吧！”

“我恐威胁！”

“啧啧啧，你们太子爷那小酒窝可是迷住过不少人呢，别挑了噢~”

“谁稀罕啊！况且这可是伟大的传说啊！怎么可以这样……”

“可我倒是觉得，开放日来参观的客人玩的开心最重要吧！这样的安排，肯定会叫人大跌眼镜的，听上去就很有趣的！”

“……话虽这么说，可我一想到威胁那副流里流气的样子，我就……”

“流里流气？你又不是没见过他偷跑去夜店泡人时的样子，那个天真无邪的必杀小微笑拿下了多少人！男的女的可都有啊！”

“还不是装的。诶？不是我说啊，你跟西奥串通好了来做我思想工作的吧，威胁骂你们班的时候你都忘了？居然替他说起好话来了。”

“是你给我打的电话好不好？还有，谁说我忘了的啊！不过是有一说一，阿龙你对他偏见什么时候变得这么吓人啦！我记得之前还将就啊，阿森纳最近分班了？你俩还在不在一个班了啊！”

“当然没分！话剧是万恶之源。好了，不说了，累死了我先去睡了。”

“好吧，拜~”

“拜~”

**_又过了一周_ **

“唔……加雷斯……吗……出什么事情了……”贝尔惊讶地听出：大周日的，拉姆塞居然！！！在睡觉！！！

“是周日吧！你怎么还在睡啊！”

“因为累啊！杰克那个神经病，天天晚上断电之后都摸到我寝室，非要跟我对戏。今天休息日，他好不容易有事回家了，我才有时间好好睡一觉啊！”

“呦~都改口叫杰克啦~这是吻过了？”

“你能不能长个高智商的脑子！没有！班里都说表演的时候象征性地吻一个就行了。你是没看见杰克那一脸尴尬的表情哈哈哈哈…… 名字是他逼我叫的，叫顺嘴了”

贝尔听见拉姆塞边说边打了个哈欠，但声音依旧懒懒的。

“这么说……你要继续演下去喽？”

“不然也没人替我呀！况且……”

“况且什么？”

“况且上次跟你打完电话的第二天，我跟他吵了一架，然后他收敛了……不少。”

“是吗？都吵什么了？”

“他周一的时候一身酒气来排练，然后演得一塌糊涂，班长很生气，就提前结束了练习。收工的时候，我故意磨蹭了一会儿，等到只剩下我俩的时候，他要走却被我叫住，然后就吵起来了。”

“哦……是这样的话，你做得对。”

“结果那天晚上之后他就像变了一个人，不跟着鲁尼翻墙出去鬼混了倒是挺好，可却天天跑来缠着我了，真是见鬼了！也不知道我哪句话刺激到他了。”

“他不会是抖M体质，被你口头教训了一番就喜欢上你了吧！我们阿龙这么有王子气质，很有可能的哦！”

“别别别别胡说，根根根根本没有的事情！我我要去吃晚饭了，挂了。”

短信：西奥，十有八九要成了。 - 加雷斯·贝尔

短信：欧耶！ - 西奥·沃尔科特

_**伦敦高校开放日当晚** _

“加加加加雷斯！”贝尔一接起来电话就听见对方在慌乱地大叫。

“怎么啦？王子殿下。”

“我我我我被吻了，不不不，这不是重点，重点是杰克说说说他喜喜喜喜欢我！喜欢我！！！”

“这样啊！”贝尔内心暗笑了一下“那你怎么回复他的？”

“我跑了……”

“啥？？？”

“当时在台上，他亲完我之后在我耳旁说的，还说不是演戏，他是认真的……然后我就照着剧本演一个人先回城堡等他，谢幕后我就跑了。”

“那你现在在哪儿？”

“地铁站啊！”

“哪一站？阿森纳站吗？”

“对啊……”

“你先不要动！你就打算这么人渣的回家了？都不好好给人家一个答复？”贝尔一边问一边爆手速地用另一部手机给西奥发短信。

“说起来……是有点人渣哦！可是我心里好乱，我脑子没办法想事情……”

“你不喜欢他就拒绝他嘛！这有什么乱的？”

“谁谁说我不不不喜欢他的！我我我……我其实……”

“难道你喜欢？你前一阵子给我打电话还烦他烦得要死呢~”

“那是之前嘛……”

“那跟现在有啥关系？反正不都是一个人”

“不！不是的！杰克他认真起来的时候还是很……有魅力的，而且又对小动物意外的很有爱心，对衣服的搭配也有独到的眼光，现在的他还偶尔会很热心的帮助同学，比如我……总总之，他其实可以算是一个好人的！”

卧槽？！！！这太可怕了！虽然西奥说进展飞速，可这也太TM难以置信了！贝尔想知道这一个月发生了什么。

“噗……难道之前是坏人？”

“嗯对，杰克之前就是坏人”

“那……那你到底要不要跟我这个‘之前的坏人’在一起啊！呼……呼……呼……”

贝尔听见话筒另一边传来威尔希尔连呼带喘的声音，不太真切，但勉强还能听清，估计是喊出来的。

“我……我……”

“你究竟在犹豫什么啊！难道嫌弃我是个英格兰人？”

“不是！不是的……”

“那你说啊！”

“我讨厌抽烟的人！！！啊！！！”

“靠！！！老子戒了！”

接着贝尔听见什么东西落地的声音，特别大，震得他耳朵疼，然后通话就终止了。

彩信：作战成功！[附件图片：在阿森纳地铁站虐狗啦！] - 西奥·沃尔科特

贝尔笑着躺上了床，继续啃他心爱的桃子，一个两个，一个两个，一个一个似爪牙，似魔鬼的步伐~


End file.
